If a snowboarder has big feet, their boots hang over the edge of their snowboard. “Boot drag” is a scenario where a rider's toes or heel are drag in the snow when the snowboard is tipped on edge. When a rider has boot drag, they may lose edge control and wipe out. The rider may choose to cram their feet into smaller sized boots or buy a snowboard that is wider than other contemporary models. One can use a spacer for solving the problem of boot drag. The spacer is installed between the binding and the upper surface of the snowboard. The spacer elevates the foot of the rider from the surface of the snowboard and thus, reduces the boot drag. However, typical risers are simple plastic disks that are either not long lasting, detach from the snowboard accidentally, which can result in accidents that cause injury to the rider. Further, the current spacers have limited compatibility with bindings. That is, a spacer may be compatible with a first binding but not with a second binding, which necessitates the rider to change the spacer when the binding is changed, which increases the cost for the rider.